Fibrin sealant has many applications in surgery. Mixing and delivery of the major components, fibrinogen and thrombin, is currently achieved using two syringes or spray containers dispensed alternately or simultaneously to deliver fibrin sealant onto the wound site. These systems of delivery are unsatisfactory due to inadequate mixing of the solutions. A chamber can be attached to the syringes to facilitate mixing, but clogging occurs and frequent replacement of the needle, chamber, and syringes is required. The objective of this study is to develop and evaluate a unique method for the mixing and delivery of fibrin sealant in a single syringe or container system.